The Snowy?
by Shadow009
Summary: A ‘snow leopard’ prince ends up dating a dragon yoaki who goes off to war leaving him alone. Slenderman finds him and takes him hom with him to stay at the mansion but does it go the way he plans? Read to find out more!


"Do you have to go?" I was hugged by a guy with short blue hair and green eyes. "Please understand honey that I must go. I promise to come back to you as soon as my mission is over." Tears ran down my face as I kissed him in front of everyone. "Please come back soon." He nodded and smiled. "I promise I'll come back to you Kitten." He pet my head and whipped my tears away. I nodded and he left in his uniform to serve in the military. For weeks I was alone in the house. I would walk down the hallway with my long black hair grazing my ankles as I walked and my silver eyes glanced around the house. My snow leopard tail dragged the floor and my snow leopard ears picked up on a sound. Someone was breaking in. I hid my ears and tail so I wouldn't be seen as easily. I turned around facing the wall and didn't move a muscle. I heard the footsteps getting closer and I felt someone drag a knife across the wall. I turned around only to be face to face with the killer himself. A solid white face, dark green eyes, black hair, a red stained white hoodie, a knife and a large ear to ear cut smile. I hissed at him and clawed his face. He stumbled back and we just went at it. For a few moments I was scared but I seen a creature appear. It was very tall but didn't touch the ceiling yet. It had no face just a white head and it wore a tuxedo. "Child you must be Shadow aren't you?" I growled and my pupils dilated even more. "How do you know my name?!" "I have been watching you ever since you was a child. A very brave boy for someone who just had their lover leave them." I looked at the thing and chuffed sadly. "He is coming back. He promised me he was." "He is a brave man my child. He most likely will come home. Child you just proved to me that you are strong both physically and mentally. I want you to come to the mansion and live with us." "Us?" "Yes Child. I want you to live with us. Jeffrey, Tim, Brian, Sally, Jack, Laughing and the others." I stopped and looked at the door. "But what if...?" "I will make sure you two will find each other when he gets home." "Wait how do you know what I am anyways?" "Remember I told you I have been watching over you for almost 16 year child.i know everything about you." I let my ears and tail out. "Let me get changed and I'll be back." I disappeared to my room and changed into a black turtleneck, a pair of black pants, knee high black boots, elbow length black gloves, a black mask that covers my mouth and nose and I put my hair up in a braid. I reappeared back downstairs and nodded. All three of us disappeared and was at a huge mansion. My phone vibrated and I answered it. "Hello?" "I miss you baby." "I miss you too babe. What are you doing?" "Eating right now. What about you?" "I just met some people." "That's so cool." 'Dragon over here now!!' "Yes sir! Sorry baby I have to go. I love you." "Love you too." The phone call ended and I put my phone in my pocket. "So a brother I presume?" I seen a short boy that looked like a possessed Link. I stood up tall and just looked at him without saying a word. I looked at the creature and he looked at the kid. "This is Ben. Ben this is the newest member of our family." He smiled and waved at me. "Hey I'm Ben." "Shadow. Nice to meet you Ben." "Same here. Wanna play a video game?" "You can. I'll just watch if you don't mind." "Ok!" He took me to the couch and he let me watch him play video games. He handed me a controller while he played MarioCart and to be a bitch I played as Link. I even beat him too. His face was priceless. "So you let Link bear you Ben?" He glared at me and he went to slap me. I grabbed his hand and flipped him onto the floor. "Slap me and I won't go easy on you. You might be mad that I beat you but I won't let a Link glitch beat me." I let him go and walked back over to the white creature. "Oh right. I forgot to introduce myself child. My name is Slenderman." I nodded and felt someone pet my head. I stopped and purred. I turned around and it was a guy with an orange hoodie on, a black mask with red eyes and a frown, a pair of black gloves and a pair of black pants. I blushed slightly and he looked at Slenderman. "Welcome home Master." "Hello Brian. Where is Tim and Toby?" "Masky is running from Toby as we speak." I heard a scream and I went to go check it out. I grabbed a dude with short brown hair, goggles on, a brown and blue hoodie, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a mask that covers his mouth. He was chasing a dude in an dorms jacket with a white mask on with a pair of black eyes and a mouth but had brown hair. "Thanks kid." I nodded and looked at the guy I grabbed. "Toby and Tim right?" They stopped and nodded. "Just heard Brian say Toby was chasing you. I heard a scream and found you two. Back to Slenderman we go." We walked to him as I just dragged Toby by the back of his shirt. Slenderman just chuckled and Brian hugged Tim. "Tim are you Ok?" "I am fine. This girl saved me from Toby." My eyebrow twitched and I chuffed. "I'm a guy." After a few hours of getting to know almost everyone my phone rang again. "Sorry baby I'm back now." "Ok. So how is it over there?" "It is actually pretty." "I see." I smiled from under my mask and he changed it to face time. I was in the room I was given so I didn't mind. He was in his PT clothes and I couldn't help but let tears fall down my face. "Baby don't cry!" I pulled my mask down and wiped my tears from my eyes. "I just can't help it. I miss you so much Draco." "Don't worry baby I will be home soon." He kissed the screen and waved. After a few hours of us talking. I finally just hung up fell asleep. A few months passed and I was so comfortable in the mansion. I was finally comfortable enough to kill a few people every so often. "Shadow?" I tilted my head and looked behind me. "Yes Jeff?" "Wanna train with me?" I nodded and chuckled. "Sure Jeff. Let's go." I went to walk out of the house with Jeff when Slenderman put a tentacle on my shoulder. "Why don't you two go to Shadow's old house?" I stopped and smiled. I pulled a mask of mine over Jeff's mouth, I snapped and his hoodie was changed into a clean one and I jumped up and down. I grabbed his arm and disappeared. We was inside of my house and after a few minutes there was a knock on the door. I opened it and there was a guy with short spiky white hair in a Air Force uniform. I stopped and pulled my make down. He shook his head at me and tears streamed down my face. I was so upset that I fell to my knees crying. After a moment I heard laughing from behind him and I looked up. Draco was behind him just laughing. I got up and tackled him. I hugged him tightly and purred. "I missed you so much!!!" He kissed me and purred back. "See I told you I'd come back!" I just cried and he held me close. He stood up and just held me. He took me inside and seen Jeff. "Who in the hell are you!?" "I am his older brother. My name is Jeff." After a bit I stopped crying and I explained everything to him. He looked at me and I purred. My tail plopped onto his lap and i rested my head on his shoulder. He pet my head and smiled. "So you where found by Slenderman Huh?" I nodded and looked at him. He just took it as a joke. "Sure baby. What ever you say." I looked at him and nodded to Jeff. "Jeff can you take the mask off please?" "Sure Kitten." He pulled his mask down and I smiled. "If you want more proof Jeff why don't you show him that thing you can do?" He nodded and suck His tongue out from the sides of his cut cheeks and Draco just jumped. "What...?!" Slenderman popped up behind us and picked me up. I purred and hugged him. "Hello my child. I see Draco had arrived." I smiled and nodded. "Yup!" I chuffed happily and Draco was just shocked. I hopped down and changed forms, a small snow leopard. I hopped onto the couch and rested to Jeff's lap as Draco calmed down. "Don't worry babe he won't bite." Jeff just laughed and I snickered. Slenderman faces me and I hopped off of Jeff. I bowed in apology and Jeff just kept laughing. Slendy grabbed Jeff and threw him into a wall. "Hey watch the walls! We don't need blood on them! Unlike you people we want our house blood free." I walked over and laid down on Draco's lap. When he noticed me he just freaked out and threw me across the room. I hit the wall and I hurt my arm. I could t even make a noise that's how scared and shocked I was. Slenderman went to slap him but I stopped him. "Slendy don't." I limped over to him and he picked me up. I trembled and buried my face into his shoulder. Draco stopped and changed into a dragon. "Shadow I...!" I nodded and looked at him slightly. "It's ok. Y-you pan-panicked. I-I've ha-had wor-worse." He flew up to me and I flinched. He backed up and disappeared to the room. After I calmed down I limped upstairs and changed forms. I sat down beside him and he looked at me. "Babe don't worry it's ok. You just panicked. That's all." He sniffled and I sighed. "But I hurt you! I'm so sorry!" I changed back and snuggled into him. "Don't cry my dragon. It's all going to be ok." "If you parents find out I'm dead." I shook my head and licked his forehead. "No you're not. They can't do anything now. We are together now and if they find out the most they can do is yell at you. They can't do anything more or I will make them leave." "So you'll make us leave huh?" I looked back to see a woman with long black hair, blue eyes and wearing a fancy but beautiful dress. The man beside her had dark blue hair, silver eyes and wore a tuxedo. Then you had a little girl with blue hair and blue eyes wearing a little dress. I stopped and just snuggled into his neck. "What are you doing in my house?" "We was told you got hurt." "Im fine mom. No big deal." "We don't need the prince getting hurt! You will take over the kingdom someday and we want you as healthy as can be!!" Jeff walked in and looked at me with his hand on his opposite shoulder. "Shadow Slendy..." He seen them and stopped. "It's fine. They just intruded." He nodded and walked over to me. "Slender and I has to go Ok?" I nodded and faked a smile. "Before you go let me look at your arm." He nodded and I flicked the light on. I walked over and with my good arm picked up my personal first aid kit. Together we pulled his sleeve up and I bandaged it. "It's not broken but keep the knife from that hand. We don't need you to swing that thing around and miss the target now do we?" I smirked and chuckled. He nodded and pet my head. "Thanks Kitten. I'll tell Smily that your boy friend is home. He might come and visit." I chuffed in agreement. "Good idea. We'll see you soon big brother." He nodded and left. I looked at my parents and they looked at me strangely. "You're still here?" My little sister walked up to me and purred. "Hello big brother!" I smiled and picked her up. "Hello honey. You have grown so much since I have seen you last. You should come visit me every so often. You might even get to see a puppy." My parents hissed and I chuckled in amusement. "Haven't you ever wanted to see a puppy? He is really nice and he will even call you his kitty if he truely likes you." She smiled and nodded. I held up a tiny communication device and smiled. "Hey Puppy someone wants to meet you. Are you busy?" "Nope! I'm on my way!" It disappeared and my parents slapped me across the room just as soon as I put my little sister down. I fell on my arm and I hissed in pain. I chuffed angerly and growled. I got on all fours then just kept my arm up. "How dare you throw me across the room!!" Just as soon as I went to pounce Smile Dog walked in. "Kitten?" I stopped and panted. I whimpered and changed forms. I walked over to him and told him what happened. I purred and chuffed. "Smily I have a question?" "Yes my kitten?" "If I were to say there is a smaller kitten here what would you do?" He stopped and looked at me. "You have a kid!?" I shook my head and chuckled. "No. I have a little sister! Now that I think of it I think we should have a child." I looked at Draco and smiled. "What do you think babe?" He smiled and tackled me. I laughed and he licked my cheek. My little sister hopped onto him and I just purred in amusement. "Ok you two off. I might be stronger than normal but you are heavy. I heard something strange and just looked around. It was Laughing Jack in the windowsill. "Hey fluffy wanna go stuff some kids?" I smirked and snapped. I was in my turtleneck and pants, my hair was braided and my mask was on. "As long as you saved me a few pieces of candy!" I shot to the window and purred. "Well babe if you want you can follow. I can show you how it's done!" I jumped out the window and bandaged my arm on the way to a house. I howled like a wolf and just laughed. I showed Draco how to kill someone and he just didn't believe me when I told him this is what I do now. I went around town with Jack, Smily and Draco just laughing and playing around. I ran into someone and my eyes went big. I went up them slowly turned their way. It was an older boy. He was about 19 or 20 like Draco. Short white hair and beautiful black eyes. I looked at him and he just blushed. Draco stopped and hissed. "Why are you here?!" "Oh don't worry Draco I was only here to look around and come to find out I found something I like." I backed up and walked over to Draco. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. I chuffed and Laughing Jack put his hand on my head. I purred and calmed down. I'm guessing they could tell I was getting frustrated. He pulled went to pull my mask down to put a sucker in my mouth but I stopped him. I opened my mouth and my mask opened with it. He stopped and just put the sucker in. I blushed slightly and purred. "Thanks Jacky." He smiled and Draco just growled at the guy. "Awwww babe don't worry. I don't want you anymore." He walked closer and bent down close to my size. "I have found something much more interesting. Isn't that right Prince?" I groaned in warning but he didn't move. I swatted at him and nicked his face. A trickle of blood ran down his cheek and he smirked. "Ooh so this one fight back huh? This is going to be interesting." I hissed and groaned angrily. "Do it again and next time I won't miss!" "Awwww so adorable." Smile Dog just sat beside me and growled. I pet his head and sat beside him. "If something happens go get Slender." "If something happens?" "Yeah. If you believe something is wrong go get him. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Draco helped me up and we went to walk off by the guy grabbed my tail. I yelped in pain and growled. My left eye changed black and I glared at him. "You truly want to die don't you?!" I got on all fours no matter how much my arm was hurting. I walked to him and stood up. I grabbed him the the throat and he blushed. Smile Dog ran off and both eyes changed to black. "The gray thing about being a prince where I am from is because..." I pinned the guy down and snapped. A few black figures appeared and I smirked. "Yes sir?" "Master Shadow?" "Yeah. I want you three to..." I got up and pulled my mask down. I started coughing up black goo and growled. Slenderman appeared and picked me up. "Hey child are you ok?" I closed my eyes and faced Draco. "You're coming with us." He nodded and stepped on the guy. "Oof!!" "Well don't just lay their Ryuu!" The guy got up and chuckled. He followed behind us till we got to the mansion. "Laziri!" A little girl with long brown hair appeared. "Yes sir?" "Little Laz I need you to take care of him. His demon is..." my eyes opened and I started coughing the stuff up. She ran over to me and I ended up getting out of his arms and putting my head to the floor. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and she smiled at me. "Don't worry it will be ok. I have the same problem every so often." I shook my head and looked at her. My parents ended up appearing and they seen me. "What did you do!?" I chuckled and went to get up. I ended up not able to so I just staid down. I looked at them and father glared at me. "Why in the hell did you think it would...?!" "I was pissed ok!? Is that a good enough fucking reason for you!? Unlike you this form is hurting my body!" They stopped and I growled. "So if you want to them fucking do something! If not just step back!! This stupid form is killing me Ok?!" My sister walked up to me and did her best to help me up. I smiled and got up. I took a deep breath and I changed. My ears and tail vanished and was replaced by horns and large black angel wings. My eyes went dark grey and I smiled. I purred and stretched. "So much better!!" I snapped and the black goo was gone. I stuck my tongue out and chuckled. Slenderman walked over and I just held onto his leg. I looked at him and he pet my head. I purred like a cat and smiled. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked back. I was thrown across the room and my eyes went huge. It knocked the wind out of me. I fell toy knees trying to catch my breath. "You damn child!! How dare you go against your parents wishes!!" I caught my breath and growled. "I am doing what my parents want!! I am being myself you damn feline!! You're not my parents and you will never be! I am the true king of my kingdom not you bastard and bitch!" "Well coming from the person who killed them!!" That's what got me. Tears streamed down my face and my eyes changed to red. I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "Because I had to!! They went out of control and they told me to do it!! I didn't want to but...!" "Yes you did mean to!!" I growled and snapped. I slammed them both into the wall and I killed my adopted father in one swift motion. I glared at my adopted mother and she trembled in fear. I grabbed her by the throat and held her up in the air. "You are dead..." I threw her to the floor and a large black scythe with a skull on the base appeared in my hand. I cut her but it didn't damage her body. It just removed the soul from her body and I banished her to hell. I looked at Moka and bent down. She ran over and hugged me. "Big brother!!" She was in tears and I nodded. "Don't worry honey. They won't bother anyone now." I pet her head and just held her tightly. Draco looked at me upsettingly. "Shadow we need to talk." "We're breaking up right?" "I am sorry." "Don't apologize Draco. You will meet the right one for you one day." He nodded and smiled at me. "I bet you found yours haven't you?" I looked around and blushed slightly. "Yeah I have already found him. Draco I had so much fun being with you." "Me too. Well I have to go. Hope we can still be friend?" I nodded and chuckled. "Of course we can." After he left Smile Dog walked up to me. "So you do have a crush on someone." I blushed and pulled my mask off. I kissed his nose and chuckled. "We're let you all figure that out yourself."

Narrator's POV

Years went by and Shadow started dating Smile Dog. They ended up having pups together after Shadow found a way to turn him into a yokai. Moka grew up to be very cute and fell for Jeff. There life went on to be amazing until something horrible happened.

I hope you like it! Sorry about the cliff hanger. I'm going to see if one of my Best friends wants to finish it in his story!


End file.
